


Tiny

by TigerxFox



Series: Smol Zosans [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: Sanji's body was very small and that was inconvenient for Zoro.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Smol Zosans [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687909
Kudos: 50





	Tiny

At first, Zoro didn't expect to fall in love with a girl. But he actually didn't expect to fall in love with anyone at all. And it had to be the most annoying one on the planet too. Her high-pitched voice even louder when she was being dumb about Nami and Robin and completely destroying his eardrums in the process. Her incredibly hurtful heels kicking him at any chance she got. Her terrible personality and foul mouth.

And she was also very small, which was kind of inconvenient.

She absolutely refused to stand on tiptoes to kiss him, so Zoro had to bend himself the best he could to reach her small lips. Though he was 100% sure she did that on purpose just to mess with him and make him fight for it if he wanted so much. And she would complain about their kisses endlessly, calling him a brute, cursing his lips for not handling her delicately enough, even though Zoro knew pretty well she liked it rough.

When they fucked, sometimes he was almost sure he would break her, seeing her tiny body beneath him, taking him whole. But he knew better than to think of her as weak.

Her breasts were tiny, smaller than his own tits. And they felt even smaller on his huge hands. Her minuscule nipples begging to be touched, shining in pink in a sea of white flesh

Even her clit was small, almost microscopic to be accurate. Zoro’s thick fingers had trouble touching it properly.

But they still fit perfectly. Bronze flesh meeting white flesh, low contained moans mixed with loud cries. His huge dick in her not-so-tiny-anymore pussy.

So maybe size wasn’t a big deal after all.


End file.
